<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love That Is More Than Love by eammovies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769987">A Love That Is More Than Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies'>eammovies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta and his many plights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, And a little bit of, Based on something i've always wanted to do, Cloud Watching, Dreams, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jake Peralta, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Its short but i really like it, Love, Mutual Pining, Old Books, Pining, Pining Amy Santiago, Pining Jake Peralta, Reading, Trees, True Love, also i forgot:, parks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> The colors of the sunset blended in with light blue of the sky and the white of the clouds. Jake looked over to the woman next to him. Then he kissed her. <em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>AKA Jake has a dream. Jake loves Amy. And Amy loves Jake.</em><br/></em><br/>REVISITED VERSION IN CHAPTER TWO!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta and his many plights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Love That Is More Than Love (Original)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so this is pretty short but I just want to say I really appreciate everyone who's ever commented on one of my fics because they genuinely make my day! Also if you're wondering where i got the title from, I got it from an Edgar Allen Poe quote! Anyways enjoy the story everyone! :) (btw i'm not trying to pressure you into commenting i just want to show appreciation!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jake sleeps, he dreams of living. Really living. Not the bullshit he's doing right now.</p><p>He dreams of going on trips. Having a family. Loving someone for the rest of forever. </p><p>In one specific dream, he dreams of reading. Which is weird considering he's only read 15 books in his whole life, but there's something comforting about the way he was reading in this dream.</p><p>He was in a park. Underneath a tree. A girl with dark hair that flew in the wind and skin softer than silk. She held at least five books in her hands. She smiled at him as she gave him one.</p><p>He looked at the book. It was an old book. The pages were yellowed with age. They were crisp, and could easily be ripped and creased. So he held the book delicately. The cover had fading colors but you could still tell what everything was supposed to be.</p><p>Jake knew the book. In fact, it was one he was forced to read in high school. But now, he was much more willing to read it.</p><p>As he sat and looked at the book, the girl kept her eyes on him. Her eyes were a luscious brown that captivated him in a way where he could look at them for hours. She looked at him with such love. </p><p>He knew he wanted to spend the rest of forever with her.</p><p>He opened the book. He started reading. She then grabbed one of the books she had left in her stack and began reading as well. </p><p>After reading for about an hour, Jake sets his book down. He asks the girl if he can move the blanket they're sitting on. She nods her head and gets up from where she was sitting.</p><p>He moves the blanket to a place where they could see the sky. Then he laid down. He stared at the clouds.</p><p>The girl lay next to him. They held each other's hands and didn't say a word. They didn't need to.</p><p>They just looked at the sky, watched as the clouds passed and how the sun slowly began to set. </p><p>The colors of the sunset blended in with light blue of the sky and the white of the clouds. Jake looked over to the woman next to him. Then he kissed her.</p><p>When they broke apart, Jake woke up. He was alone in his crappy apartment that made him go balls deep in debt. He looked at the clock. It was almost 4 AM.</p><p>Jake stared at the ceiling. He dozed off into a dreamless sleep. His alarm is what wakes him up this time.</p><p>He gets up and gets ready for work. He puts on a tie and grabs his keys rushing to get out the door because he is definitely gonna be late.</p><p>When he walks into his building and to his desk, he sees the girl again. Sitting across from him is the girl of his dreams. But of course why would the girl of his dreams want him? </p><p>She was like the universe and he was like a little tiny dot. Why would the universe care about a tiny dot?</p><p>He looks at her beautiful eyes for a moment before going to work. He does the same thing he does everyday. He wishes that he could escape to his dreams again. </p><p>His dreams make him feel alive. They are what he wants to be living and are everything he needs to be living but can't be. </p><p>He looks up at the girl again. She meets his gaze. “What,” she says with a blush on her cheeks. He replies with some lame joke that is barely even funny but she still laughs.</p><p>That's another thing, her laugh. Her laugh is like pure joy and happiness in a sound. Every time he hears it he can't help but smile. But it also makes him sad. It makes him sad to know that one day that he won't be the one to make her laugh anymore. He wants to be the one who makes her laugh forever but he knows he's not good enough for her.</p><p>So he pines and pretends that he's not totally in love with her. At least he has his dreams. </p><p>Then, the universe itself says that she does care about the tiny little dot. She says that the tiny little dot is what makes her happy. The universe says the dot will always be the one to make her laugh. And he and the universe are happy. </p><p>He loves her and she loves him. And that's all that really matters to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Love That Is More Than Love (Revisited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So i was looking back at this fic and i wanted to change up a few things. I didn't change anything major except maybe the ending but it's the same premise except i added a couple sections and changed a few things in it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jake sleeps, he dreams of living. Really living. Not the boring, dull living he's doing right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of going on trips. Having a family. Loving someone for the rest of forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one specific dream, he dreams of reading. Which is weird considering he's only read like 15 books in his whole life, but there's something comforting about the way he was reading in this dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a park. Underneath a tree. A girl with dark hair that flew in the wind and skin softer than silk. She held at least five books in her hands. She smiled at him as she gave him one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the book. It was an old book. The pages were yellowed with age. They were crisp, and could easily be ripped and creased. So he held the book delicately. The cover had fading colors but you could still tell what everything was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake knew the book. In fact, it was one he was forced to read in high school. But now, he was much more willing to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat and looked at the book, the girl kept her eyes on him. Her eyes were a luscious brown that captivated him in a way where he could look at them for hours. She looked at him with such love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he wanted to spend the rest of forever with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the book. He started reading. She then grabbed one of the books she had left in her stack and began reading as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After reading for about an hour, Jake sets his book down. He asks the girl if he can move the blanket they're sitting on. She nods her head and gets up from where she was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves the blanket to a place where they could see the sky. Then he laid down. He stared at the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl lay next to him. They held each other's hands and didn't say a word. They didn't need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just looked at the sky, watched as the clouds passed and how the sun slowly began to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colors of the sunset blended in with light blue of the sky and the white of the clouds. Jake looked over to the woman next to him. Then he kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart and he opened his eyes, instead of bright green fields and old tall trees around him, he was greeted with the greasy white walls of his one bedroom apartment. His greasy apartment that cost him a leg and an arm and a promise for more. He was alone. He longed for his dreams again. To be in the world where he and the girl looked at each other like they were the night sky or a beautiful sunset. He longed to see the trees again and feel the crisp pages against his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of trees he saw a dying plant on his desk surrounded by trash and dirty laundry. Instead of crisp pages he felt cheap sheets he got from the dollar store. He looked at the clock. It was almost 4 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake stared at the ceiling. He dozed off into a dreamless sleep. His alarm is what wakes him up next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and gets ready for work. He puts on a tie and grabs his keys rushing to get out the door because he is definitely gonna be late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walks into his building and to his desk, he sees the girl again. Sitting across from him is the girl of his dreams. But of course why would the girl of his dreams want him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was like the universe and he was like a little tiny dot. Why would the universe care about a tiny dot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her beautiful eyes for a moment before going to work. He does the same thing he does everyday. He wishes that he could escape to his dreams again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dreams make him feel alive. They are what he wants to be living and are everything he needs to be living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at the girl again. She meets his gaze. “What,” she says with a blush coloring her cheeks. He replies with some lame joke that is barely even funny, but she still laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's another thing, her laugh. Her laugh is like pure joy and happiness in a sound. Every time he hears it he can't help but smile. But it also makes him sad. It makes him sad to know that one day that he won't be the one to make her laugh anymore. He wants to be the one who makes her laugh but he knows he's not good enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pines and pretends that he's not totally in love with her. At least he has his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the universe itself says that she does care about the tiny little dot. She says that the tiny little dot is what makes her happy. And he and the universe are happy. He loves her and she loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he finally lives his dreams. He travels the world with her, gets a beautiful house with her, has a wonderful baby boy with her. This is everything he's ever wanted. He's finally living the life he needed to be living. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I know this is very short, but this is more of a vent fic. I made this because the dream sequence is actually something I've wanted to do in real life. I just wanted to write it all out. This was originally a part of another story I was writing but I felt like it would be better on its own. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you have a nice day! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>